Configuring microphones for a drum set (often referred as “micing the drum set”) is often a complex task of an audio or sound engineer in a recording studio or at a venue. In addition to a drum set, an audio engineer often has to position microphones adjacent to a variety of other sound sources when recording or providing sound reinforcement for a musical performance. Thus, the engineer may have a need to “mic” a variety of different instruments and sound sources, including vocals, amplifiers, acoustic instruments, brass and woodwind instruments, etc. In doing so, the audio engineer often must arrange a variety of microphones adjacent or proximate to such sound sources. This may involve mounting or affixing microphones to a variety of surfaces and hardware, including microphone stands, drum hardware, amplifier cabinets, music stands, etc., or to other clamping surfaces. Moreover, the audio engineer may be under time constraints in which to mount and/or adjust such microphones so as to properly position them for optimum sound reinforcement. Thus, a need exists for a versatile, multi-purpose microphone mount which is quick and easy to use and adjust.